Sidney Dies!
by TroubleInWoodsboro
Summary: Sidney screams for the last time.
1. Chapter 1

Scream

Ghost Face Finally Kills Sidney

It was late at night and Sidney had just got home from work, she was exhausted. She went to the fridge to get a can of coke when the door bell goes. Sidney puts the can down on the kitchen counter and heads to the door. Putting her hand on the handle and opens the door, no one is there. She looks around outside on the porch but no one is anywhere to be seen, "Hmm...Strange" she says to herself. Heading back in the TV in the living room is suddenly turned on.

Slowly she walks into the living room expecting to see someone in there. Maybe Dewey or Gale but they were away out for dinner. Sidney turns the Tv off and remembered she put the TV on automatic. When she is back in the kitchen taking a sip of her drink the door opens then closes. Sidney gets startled by the sound of the door closing and accidently pours the can down her blouse. "Shit" she says in a low voice and she starts to wipe the stained shirt with a kitchen towel. She then calls out "Dewy, Gale, is that you?" No answer. Sidney throws down the towel and makes her way to the door once again.

She then hears a creek upstairs and suddenly focuses her attention on the stair case. Sidney feels fear creep over her shoulder as heavy footsteps are coming from her room. Her eyes then start to tear up. Then the footsteps move from her bed room to the landing. A black figure starts to appear at the top of stairs from around the corner and a knife is now sight. She doesn't even need to see the face to know who it is. Sidney runs to the phone and before she picks it up it rings. She stops and picks the cordless phone up. "Hello" Sidney says into the phone. "It's time girlfriend, tonight you're going to die and no one else will have to follow Billy and Stu's footsteps to kill you." The voice on the other line says. "No!" Sidney screams and slams the phone down. Turning round she sees him standing there with Sidney's cell after many years of bad dreams. Ghostface runs towards Sidney knife raised in the air.

Sidney turns around crying and runs towards the kitchen heading for the back door. Franticly she pulls and twists the handle but the door is locked. She jumps out of the way of Ghostface's knife before she is stabbed; the knife goes right through the door. Sidney who has fallen to the ground quickly stands up and runs towards the front door. Twisting and pulling at the front door he or she in the haunting costume is running towards her again and Sidney quickly runs upstairs.

She gets to the top stair she trips and falls on the landing but gets up before Ghostface can get her. Panting like a dog Sidney runs to the guest bedroom and opens the door. Sidney lets out a loud scream as she sees her dog lying on the bed in a puddle of blood with its guts hanging out. She hears footsteps run behind her and she runs towards a window. Pushing the window open she started the climb out. She looked at the concrete ground below. Hanging out of that window reminded her of when she first encounter her nightmare when she jumped from a window at Stu's house and landed on a boat to break her fall but this time there was nothing to beak her fall.

Suddenly she was stabbed in the hand. Screaming in pain blood rushed from her hand dripping down to the ground below. It was a big fall and Sidney knew that if she jumped or fell she could probably lose her life. The knife was pulled out her hand and was held up to her face. Sidney sobbed and looked into the black masks eyes. The person then took off their mask. Sidney's mouth dropped to the ground as she saw their identity. "Why?" Sidney asked in a stuttering voice. Then the person pushed Sidney away from the side, Sidney's hands came loose from the window and she began to fall, down, down, down letting out one last scream.


	2. The Killer's Identity

**The Killers Identity!**

_It took me a while to decide who killed Sidney and I found it hard to find a character with a good motive._

_**The Killer Is-**_Gale Weathers

She couldn't stand Sidney any more. She was dying to get rid of her. Waiting for ten years, no one had yet attempted to kill Sidney again so she thought she would just do it herself. For her own benefit and her and Dewey's daughter.

Maybe some of you don't agree with my killer. But that is how I wanted it to go. I hope you enjoyed my fanfic story.


End file.
